Incredible Hulk Vol 2 12
Supporting Characters: * Hulk Personas: * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** *** **** Institute of Neuromusecular Psychiatry Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = * Banner must undertake a journey into his own psyche in an attempt to reunite the various fractured shards of his personality! And in this case, that means facing different versions of the Hulk... including new incarnations you've never seen before! | Notes = Continuity Notes * There are numerous mentions to the fact that Bruce's wife, Betty Ross, had just recently died. She died of radiation poisoning in . She will be eventually resurrected, as seen in . * Bruce Banner recounts his abusive childhood, which was first explored in as well as the gamma bomb test that created the Hulk from . * In the flashbacks of the gamma bomb test, Betty Ross is depicted as wearing a lab coat as though she was part of the gamma bomb project. This was the case in a retelling of the Hulk's origin in as part of the Chapter One initiative. It was an abortive attempt to retcon some of the more dated aspects of Earth-616 history. In that story, Betty was part of the gamma bomb project and worked alongside Bruce Banner as opposed to just being the general's daughter. This retcon has since been abandoned and has been consigned to the alternate reality of Earth-9992. Modern readers should ignore any suggestion that Betty worked on the gamma bomb. * Bruce Banner states that he has Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis. Since this story has been published there have been advances in treating the illness and with the advent of and innovations in stem cell research could potentially lead to a cure. As such any references to what disease Bruce is suffering from should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * The inside of Bruce Banner's mind resembles the Crossroads dimension a place that the Hulk was once banished to between - . * The two previously seen Hulk personas are: ** The Savage Hulk who has more or less been the consistantly seen Hulk persona since . ** Joe Fixit the gray Hulk who was first seen in but after years of hiatus resurfaced from to . ** The Professor Hulk was a composite personality that was supposedly a merger of Bruce Banner, the Savage Hulk and Joe Fixit that was created in Incredible Hulk #377 and remained in dominance until . Chronology Notes There are various flashbacks in this story that affect the continuity of the following characters (in chronological order): Page 14 and Panel 1 of Page 15: Bruce Banner's early courtship with Angela Lipscombe * Page 15 Panel 2 to Page 16 Panel 4: Bruce Banner dates Angela, eventually they break up. * Page 6, Panel 3: Bruce Banner begins working at the Los Diablos Missle testing site. * Page 17, Panel 5 to Page 18, Panel 3: Bruce notices some of the shady military types that are interested in his gamma bomb project. * * * * Page 6, Pannel 4: Los Diablos staff watches the gamma bomb go off * * * Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}